poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Itchy Itchiford
Itchy Itchiford (voiced by the late Dom DeLuise) is Charlie Barkin's assistant and close friend. He has a problem keeping his fleas under control, and is often the only voice of reason in Charlie's schemes. He is another old friend of Mewtwo and met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. Trivia *He was voiced by Dom DeLuise *Itchy, along with Charlie, will meet Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Sebastian, Genie, Rutt and Tuke, King Louie, Fu Dog, and Roger Rabbit in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Itchy, along with Charlie, will meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Itchy, along with Charlie, will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Itchy, along with Charlie, will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco, Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven, Pooh's Adventures of Air Bud, Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), and Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness. *Itchy, along with Charlie, will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield, Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets (and its sequel), Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear (and its sequel), and'' Pooh's Adventures of Life with Mikey. *Itchy, along with Charlie, will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Itchy, along with Charlie, will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch, and more. *Itchy's Road Rover uniform was made by Iamnater1225. Gallery Road Rover Itchy.png|Itchy as a Road Rover Category:Animal characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Dogs Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Protagonists Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Cheap cowards Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Pets Category:Comic Relief Category:Boyfriends Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Revived characters Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Singing characters Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Resurrected characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Dom DeLuise Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies